Acostumbrado
by FanyJ-18
Summary: Song-Fic, One Shot. Edward espía el sueño de su amada Bella tras haberla abandonado hace 6 meses, pero se llevará una grata sorpresa al descubrir el presente de Bella y como es su vida ahora. Pésima en summary Es mi primer fic, Dejen reviews! '


Hola! Como ya dije, éste es mi primer fic o algo así xD

No soy escritora profesional ni nada por el estilo, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a Stephenie Meyer y hago ésto solo por diversión.

La canción se llama "Acostumbrado" y es de un grupo mexicano {Muy talentoso =P} llamado Tush. Es una canción muy linda que me inspiró a escribir ésto. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, ojalá haya muchos. Y gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mis.. creaciones xD

¡Disfrutenlo!

With love, Fany

* * *

**"Acostumbrado"**

_Como me encanta oír_

_Ese juego de palabras_

_Cuando aún estoy despierto en el silencio aquí en la cama _

Mis ojos observaban el cielo, en ésta noche tan silenciosa. Mirando cada una de las estrellas brillando de manera raramente peculiar en un lugar como Forks.

No debería estar aquí, no debería permitirme ser tan débil para acercarme tanto a ella, aún cuando esto implicara que yo sufriera el dolor más grande incluso de mi transformación. Ella era mi todo y yo la dejé ir, por su bien… porque fuera ella completamente feliz y viviera a salvo, algo que yo no podría ofrecerle jamás.

¿Por qué el mundo se encargaba de que mi existencia fuera tan dolorosa? Habría dado lo que fuera por poder estar con ella, con vivir con la única luz, el único destello de esperanza en esta oscuridad. Pero la amaba demasiado para saber que yo solo era un peligro para ella. La amo tanto para tomar la decisión que me está desgarrando ahora.

Y justamente, estar aquí, oculto entre los árboles que dan en su ventana, es una manera de demostrar lo débil que soy.

_Sin colgar en el teléfono_

_De pronto nos amanece_

_Siento tan rápido el tiempo_

_Hasta la luna se desvanece _

Quería escuchar su voz por última vez, sentir su cálida y suave piel entre mis dedos. Olerla y llenarme de ese aroma tan tóxico para mí, aunque me sentía completamente capaz de ignorar la sed, a sabiendas que sería mi último momento con ella.

Ella dormía inquieta. Murmuraba algo que no era capaz de comprender por la distancia, pero que aturdía sus sueños.

Tal vez si entrara solo por un segundo…

¡No! Sabía que esto era un error. No debería verla, porque ahora sería más difícil alejarme. Estos impulsos ponían su vida aún más en riesgo de lo que ya estaba.

Mi corazón frío y sin vida, dolía como si alguien me lo hubiera sacada brutalmente. Ella era la única capaz de hacerme sufrir o llenarme de la dicha más grande. Ella era mi todo.

_Como quisiera hoy tenerte a mi lado_

_Y decirte lo mucho que te extraño_

_Ohh... _

Mi vida ahora estaba vacía. No era tan fuerte para alejarme tal y como lo hizo mi familia… era débil, y por mi culpa, ella sufría así.

Alejarme fue lo que debí haber hecho desde el segundo en que la conocí antes de que ella también me amara. Por supuesto que seguiría siendo una roca viviente, alguien sin sentimientos, motivos ni sueños, pero ella seguiría con su vida tal como debió haber sido. Su vida era lo único que me importaba ahora.

_Y es que estoy _

_Acostumbrado en el silencio_

_A oír tu voz que me llega hasta los huesos _

- ¡Edward! - Gritó entre sollozos y yo me estremecí de dolor. Lloraba en sueños y no me sentía con la fuerza necesaria para contener mis deseos de ir a consolarla. Ella sufría también con esta separación, pero yo lo hacía por ella, siempre por el bien de Bella.

_Y en el calor_

_En el tono más intenso_

_Desbordó el amor_

_Como quisiera que sintieras esto. _

Era por su bien, solo por su bien.

Ella aún lloraba por mí, aún después de 6 meses de haber dicho la mentira más grande en este mundo.

A pocos metros de mí, en este bosque, firmé mi sentencia de soledad al susurrar la peor tontería en todos los tiempos. ¿Cómo pudo ella creer que no la _quería_? Por supuesto que esa palabra es incluso pobre al tratar de definir todo lo que sentía por ella. Simplemente yo no existía sin ella y esta era mi manera de demostrarle todo lo que yo la amaba. Dejándola ir.

_Como deseo estar _

_Enseguida de tus risas_

_Y sintiendo tus caricias todo el día ahí estaría _

Mis ambiciones se concentraron en el tono pálido de su rostro, lleno de lágrimas producidas por su sueño. Lo único que pensaba era en aquella sensación tan placentera de sentir su piel, tan suave como seda, entre mis manos.

El calor, el olor, su reacción. Todos los recuerdos comenzaron a abrumarme. ¿Cómo podría ahuyentar esto? Tengo que poder, tengo que poder…

_Por lo pronto esto me queda_

_Encontrar una manera _

_De verte entre mis brazos _

Si pudiera llorar, sabría que no pararía de hacerlo. Si pudiera morirme, habría encontrado la manera… si pudiera estar con ella, todo sería tan perfecto para mi.

Era débil, pero había tomado esta decisión… la miraría de cerca, la tocaría y esperaba enterarme de algo en su sueño para poder partir finalmente. Ella no se enteraría, y yo sería capaz de mudarme a Japón si era necesario. Solo necesitaba un último momento con Bella.

Corrí silenciosamente los pocos metros que me separaban de su casa y entré con agilidad por su ventana, siempre abierta para mí.

_Como quisiera hoy tenerte a mi lado_

_Y decirte lo mucho que te extraño…_

_Ohhh, ohhh… _

Cerré los ojos al aspirar ese aroma tan delicioso y me acerqué a su cama con sigilo. Esta habitación, llena de tantos momentos entre ella y yo.

- Edward - Susurró ella y se giró inquieta. Yo me detuve a unos escasos centímetros de su cama, para observar su belleza - Vuelve.

Entrecerré mis ojos con dolor, mientras ella sollozó. Se giró inquieta y profirió un grito ahogado, que llenó mis oídos de su sufrimiento.

- ¿Por qué no me quieres? - Sollozó fuertemente, abrazándose a su misma sobre la gruesa cobija. Di 3 pasos y me incliné en la orilla de su cama. El calor que emanaba su cuerpo era embriagador. El olor llegó a mi rostro como una bofetada… sentí mi cuerpo ligero…

- Te amo, Bella - Susurré con la voz rota, al tiempo que acariciaba su rostro, lentamente para que no le sorprendiera mi temperatura fría y así poder despertarla.

- Edward… - Murmuró, mientras yo seguía maravillándome, trazando círculos con mis dedos en su rostro. Ella pareció tranquilizarse y tuve miedo de haberla despertado - No me dejes.

- No lo haré - Susurré con voz ahogada, ella suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa que derritió todas mis defensas. Se giró nuevamente, dándome la espalda y mi mano se quedó, inmóvil… a escasos milímetros de ella.

- Te amo… - Dijo ella, con voz tan clara y suave que desarmó mi decisión. Había olvidado por completo porque me había alejado de ella.

_Y es que estoy _

_Acostumbrado en el silencio_

_A oír tu voz que me llega hasta los huesos _

"_Me alegro tanto de lo de Bella y Jacob…" - _Los pensamientos de Charlie llegaron de improviso a mi mente y me helé tras las imágenes que le presidieron.

Bella, con ese chico de piel cobriza. Abrazados, sonriendo…

Mi cuerpo sufrió un fuerte estremecimiento, como si Emmett me hubiera dado un buen puñetazo.

Bella, con sus ojos cálidos y con ese color chocolate tan hermoso, diciendo _"Papá, Jake y yo estamos saliendo" _

"_Es increíble que Bells haya olvidado al idiota de Cullen" _Siguió Charlie pensando y yo enterré mi rostro entre mis manos. Siguieron imágenes de Bella después de mi partida y me desgarré de dolor. Ella dejó de ser Bella, para convertirse en alguien con la mirada siempre perdida, con el rostro decaído… sin brillo en sus ojos.

¿Entonces, el tal Jacob le hacía bien a _mi_ Bella? Eso era algo bueno, ¿No?

Traté de convencerme de que así era, pero sentía una rabia incontenible, ocultando todo mi sufrimiento para no gritar de dolor.

Bella… me había olvidado.

_Y en el calor_

_En el tono más intenso_

_Desbordó el amor_

_Como quisiera que sintieras esto… _

Era todo mi culpa. Yo la tenía y la dejé ir. Y al fin, comenzaba a hacer su vida tal como yo quería.

Y si era lo que yo deseaba tanto, ¿Por qué me sentía frustrado? ¿Por qué quería matar a ese chico?

Yo era el tonto que cometió el error más grande de su vida y ahora sufría las consecuencias.

Bella seguía murmurando mi nombre en sueños, a pesar de salir con alguien más. A pesar de haberme superado.

¿Por qué era todo tan confuso? Pero yo la vi. Ella era feliz, aún cuando sufra en sueños… inconscientemente. Porque la realidad era que su vida tomó el curso que debería si yo jamás me hubiera topado en su vida.

Y de pronto, las palabras que dije hace ya tanto tiempo, retumbaron en mi mente _"Será como si jamás hubiese existido"_

Y sentí como si mi existencia hubiera terminado. Me alejé de ella, no sin escribir una última nota para dejarla en su buró y correr sin rumbo fijo.

_"Es como si no existiera. Se feliz. _

_Edward."_


End file.
